


Honeymoon Phase

by IReadAndWriteSometimes



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, fluffy domestic romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReadAndWriteSometimes/pseuds/IReadAndWriteSometimes
Summary: Inspired by Andy's antics, Sharon contemplates the so called 'honeymoon phase' of their relationship.
Relationships: Andy Flynn/Sharon Raydor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Honeymoon Phase

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that made the cut during my very own interpretation of the November writing challenge. I hope you read and enjoy.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"You know what."

"Make me."

At that Sharon finally snapped closed her laptop with the intention of levelling her infuriating husband, who had been staring at her for a good ten minutes now, with a glare that would 'make him' indeed. But he flashed her that goofy, entirely too confident smile of his, and instead, she only managed a much too amused eye roll.

A reaction he pounced on, nearly literally, right away.

From his lazy spot on the couch, he flung his feet off the coffee table and got up. On his stalk over to her, he said, sounding mightily amused himself, "You're so easy."

She promptly snorted. "I’ve been called many things in life, but that one," she snorted again, “that’s a new one!”

Having reached her desk, he rested both palms against the desktop, and leaned down, casually, until they were eye to eye. He had that look about him, a smirk oozing confidence that had already been her undoing on more occasions than she cared to admit. Staying dangerously close, hovering just above her lips, he said, “Doesn’t make it any less true.”

The temptation to close that small remaining gap between them was nearly impossible to resist. It would be so easy to kiss that smugness off his face, but somehow Sharon willed herself to do the exact opposite. She scooted her chair back just enough to escape his reach, and when his eyes narrowed, even for just that one millisecond, her lips curled slightly, in victory, and she asked in the most dismissive voice she could summon, "What do you want?"

He huffed out half a snort, half a grunt. "You of course."

In utter betrayal, even as her mind scrambled for a rebuttal, her body reacted the same way as it always did when he spewed cheesy stuff like this. Her heart made that delicious little jump, warmth seeped into her cheeks, and in a matter of seconds she was disarmed completely. She needn’t have worried about a defense, for he either didn’t expect one, or knew she didn’t have one, and more seriously, quickly added, "Come watch TV with me." For effect he wagged an eyebrow at her, as if to say, 'you know you want to,' and stretched his arm out in invitation.

Oh, she itched to take the outstretched hand. In fact, her own hand twitched before she could clamp down on the impulse, but she would not admit defeat quite so easily. She reached for her laptop, blocked his face behind its screen, and feigning disinterest, mumbled, “If that’s your best offer,” she flicked her fingers at him, dismissively, “I’m afraid I must decline.”

She nearly snorted again when she heard his sharp inhale of surprise as he straightened to frown at her. Before she could celebrate getting one over on him, or pretend to continue working, he recovered, closed her laptop with a deliberate push of his index finger, and told her, rather than suggested, “Cuddle with me then.”

She leaned back in her chair and laughed. " _That's_ your best offer?"

He stood straight again, folding his arms across his chest. "Sure as hell is." Then, in a move that nearly shocked her out of her chair, he turned on his heel, and added, "Take it or leave it, hun."

He didn't wait to see what, if anything, she would do. He just leisurely strolled back to the couch, sat down, crossed his ankle over a knee and returned his attention to the TV. 

Incredulously, she stared at him, unable to look anywhere else. Not in shock or dismay, but in utter awe of this side of him; relaxed, playful, even maddeningly smug. Usually, when he got like this, she imagined smacking him over the head with something, but right now she could contemplate only two things. She loved this man to a fault, and she wanted to have him in her life to tease her this way till the end of her days.

A year into their marriage that dream was being safely realized. They had finally moved into a new house, and settled into the comfortable groove of married life. Things were going well, and they were doing well, they were healthy and ridiculously happy. 

And for a frightening while, that had not been a given. 

So much of their early relationship had been wrought with medical emergencies or work drama, even their wedding, that it had taken them some long, hard work to finally get here. Amidst all that turmoil, they had somehow fast-forwarded the honeymoon stage couples were all but obligated to go through, where everything was fresh, new and exciting. Before they knew it they landed here, in the regular, uncomplicated flow of everyday life. One might think it a dull life, but as she observed him just then, she thought every day with him, even the bad ones, had at least a dash of honeymoon in them.

There was something about this routine of theirs that grounded her and gave her an absolute sense of contentment. She adored their predictable homelife, it balanced out the unpredictability of their professional lives, while moments like these still kept her regularly on her toes. Even when days passed uneventfully, there were always little things that kept that spark between them alive, and on days like today, she knew it would soon ignite a proper fire as well. 

She did not long for that honeymoon phase or even a honeymoon, although their trip to Ireland was at long last fast approaching. All she wanted, all she needed was this steadfast presence of his, his wit, his temper, his love, and he offered those in spades without her even asking. She loved everything about him, whether he was being the most delightful man on the planet, or the most infuriating one in the universe. There was no limit to the depth of her affection for him, and every day he made sure to tell or show her that he felt the exact same way about her.

It was all really more perfect than she could have ever even imagined, and every day she thanked God for this unexpected blessing.

All that aside, however, he was being entirely too cheeky right now, much too pleased with himself, if not arrogant, for his own good. She should be knocking him down a peg or two, just so he didn’t get too comfortable in this married bliss of theirs. Yet, there she was, gazing at him, falling for him harder than the first time around, and worst of all, pushing off her chair and getting to her feet.

She should really not be playing into his hand. She should remain seated, leave him to his lonesome self long enough to make him try harder, but her body and heart had other plans. Even as she chastised herself for falling so spectacularly for his charm, her feet carried her over to him, and by the time she reached him, there was no denying him his victory.

He was grinning from ear to ear when she came to a stop in front of him, purposefully obstructing his view to the TV. “Could you move, please?” He waved a hand at her. “I’m trying to watch that.”

She ignored the question, and glared at him and the suppressed laughter he was nearly bursting with. “Must you be so…” She trailed off, at a sudden loss for words.

“So…” he encouraged, and when she just narrowed her eyes at his renewed smirk, he suggested, “irresistible?”

Dropping all pretense of finding him anything but irresistible indeed, Sharon laughed and finally flopped down on the couch next to him. “That’s not exactly what I was thinking.”

He reached across her, slipping a hand underneath her thigh, and in one perfectly practiced move, drew her legs into his lap and forced her to lie down. “You sure about that?” he asked, starting to rub her feet.

The moan she let out was inadvertent and impossible to hold back. Still she said, “Yes. I was deliberating between annoying,” she paused, then raised an eyebrow when he looked at her, “and annoying.”

He chuckled, his fingers continuing to knead into the soles of her feet. “And here I thought you found me charming.”

She moved a foot, her ankle landing a gentle kick to his gut. “Charming my ass,” she grumbled.

He let out an exaggerated ‘ouch’ and then dropped her feet to crawl up her body until they were at eye level. “Such language,” he admonished in feigned shock, and she laughed again. Then his hand slipped down between her and the couch, and landed on her buttcheek. “Speaking of ass,” he added suggestively.

“Ah, ah!” She smacked at his arm, not letting him grope her further. “I thought you wanted to cuddle.”

“Cuddle, make out,” he kissed her, “fool around,” he squeezed her butt, “does it really matter?”

He brushed his lips against her neck over that rhetorical question, and she decided right then and there, that no, it did not matter at all. She let herself go, encouraging his attentions for a few exquisite minutes, then asked, genuinely curious, “What’s gotten into you today?”

One of his hands had slid into her shirt, and he stroked his thumb over her side as he considered his answer. “Can’t I just give you a little love because I feel like it?”

She smiled instantly. For such a tough, hot-tempered man, he said the sweetest of things, and without fail they melted her heart every time. “Always,” she told him, running her fingers through his hair, “but why today?”

He shrugged, smiling right back at her. “I guess,” he cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing gently against her lips, before kissing them, “because I love you a little more than usual today.”

This. Exactly this was what she meant when she considered every day with him a honeymoon. Momentarily speechless, she clasped his face, and kissed him soundly. “Oh, I love you, too,” she said between two more kisses, “you silly, old man.”

His entire face lit up, as it always did when she told him she loved him, but he grumbled, “ _You_ ’re old.”

She laughed, squeezing his face. “I _am_!”

He laughed as well, but suddenly disagreed, “Not to me you’re not.”

“Oh?” she asked disbelievingly, the sound tinted with amusement. “What am I to you then?”

He grew serious though, and shook his head. Earnestly, he told her, “To me you’re perfect.”

She sighed, rendered speechless for a second time in as many minutes. There was no response to this, and she did not know what else to do but wrap her arms around him and hug him as tightly she could. When his cheek settled against her chest, and his weight pressed against her body, she let out a satisfied hum, and closed her eyes, savoring his very existence.

They remained wrapped around one another for several heavenly minutes, and the comfortable silence surrounding them was only interrupted by Andy’s occasional moan as Sharon kneaded her fingertips tenderly into his scalp. 

Eventually, still overwhelmed by his words, she mumbled, “You’re pretty perfect yourself.”

He must have been on the verge of dozing off, for he sounded drowsy when he stirred. “Hmm?” he initially murmured, but then, processing her words, replied nonchalantly, “Oh, I know.”

For this, she did smack him over the head, her fingertips connecting with the top of his head in admonishment. “You just had to go and ruin it,” she complained, but only half-heartedly.

He laughed, then looked up long enough to throw her another smirk. “I aim to please,” he deadpanned, causing her to burst out laughing.

On a happy sigh she finally sobered, then changed the topic. “I appreciate the cuddling, but didn't you also invite me to watch TV?"

He shook his head against her, and if possible furrowed deeper into her chest, making 

Sharon groan in slight discomfort. “Invitation rescinded," he pressed his lips to her breast, "this is way better.”

She laughed, but could hardly disagree. She could easily lounge with him like this for the remainder of the evening, if not for one uncomfortably growing problem. She tapped her fingers across the back of his head, prompting him to look up at her. "I agree," she told him, then pulled a face, "but I’m afraid at this rate you're gonna crush me to death." She stroked his cheek apologetically, and joked, “You weigh a ton."

He shuffled his weight onto his elbows almost immediately, even though he laughed. "Sorry," he mumbled, "but you make the best of pillows." 

"As do you," she informed him. “My turn now,” she added, and without further warning pushed at him, and shuffled them around until she lay sprawled on top of him.

He laughed, but happily helped her settle down. He didn’t even mind her digging her chin into his breastbone to grin at him. “Comfy?” he asked sarcastically.

She sighed, relaxing cheek against his chest. “Mhm,” she nodded, “very.”

With one final laugh from Andy, they slipped into another cozy silence. His hand found its way into her hair, stroking it gently and in such a soothing way, Sharon felt herself being inadvertently lulled to sleep. 

“That feels so good,” she mumbled on a satisfied moan.

“Are you falling asleep on me?” Andy asked on a small chuckle.

Sharon merely hummed affirmatively, relaxing further.

The movement of his fingers halted momentarily, and then his hand slowly slid down her neck and back all the way to her hip. There he hooked a thumb into the waistband of the pants she was wearing, and stroked the sensitive skin he uncovered. Goosebumps erupted all over her instantly, and he asked seductively, “Are you sure?” 

With considerable effort, for that provocative tone alone tempted her to immediately give herself over to him, she reached for his hand, and did not allow it any further exploration just yet. She lifted her head to look at him, and found him wearing a cocky grin, sure that this was only a little interlude, and she would encourage his advances soon enough. Despite his very much warranted confidence, he did not attempt to fight her hold and rush her. Oh, no, he merely continued to grin at her, content to wait on her next move whenever that may be. For that, too, she almost gave up on her intended teasing to kiss him senselessly instead. 

But only almost.

After throwing him a coy smile, Sharon finally sat up, one leg on each side of his lap, and deliberately removed his hand from its resting place against her hip. She then leaned forward, and when she started running her hands up his chest at a deliriously languid pace, he sucked in a breath he did not let go of until her hands found purchase on his shoulders. She drew closer and closer to his face still, only to stop just short of touching his lips. He was watching her with rapt attention by then, entirely at her mercy, his body taut and rigid with anticipation, but when she ground her hips slowly against his, he groaned in sweet torture, completely caught off guard. She did not wait for his recovery. She smiled wickedly to herself, loving the effect she was having on him, loving being so desperately desired by him. At that moment it was easy to believe they truly were younger than their birthdates suggested, and she marveled at his ability to make her feel like that. In barely even a featherlight kiss she pressed her lips to his, but quickly moved past them. On a hot breath, and without ever connecting to his skin, her lips trailed a path down his cheek, then finally came to a hover just above his ear. She paused a moment longer, allowing one of her hands to sneak up the side of his neck, where she was pleased to discover a racing heartbeat. He was holding his breath again, and shivered noticeably when her breath tickled his ear, and then in a husky whisper, Sharon finally answered his question. “Take me to bed, and help me make up my mind.”

He did not need telling twice. On a guttural growl, he obliged instantly. In one swift maneuver, he got them both to their feet, grabbed her face and kissed her. Only when she whimpered, breathless and lightheaded from the passionate exchange, did he take her hand to lead them to their bedroom. The usually short trek took forever, however, for he interrupted it every other step with more bruising kisses and burning touches on any part of her body he could reach. He slowed down to a far more torturous pace when they entered the room, and when he finally took her to bed, he proceeded to positively blow her undecided mind. 

A long while later, when Andy drifted off spooning against her bare back, Sharon, feeling as sated and spent as he was, remained awake for a few more minutes, thinking.

They never did miss out on a honeymoon phase, she decided.

They were still very much in the middle of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there were more mistakes than usual. I did not enlist my partner in crime for this one. XD


End file.
